


an excerpt from our life

by spicytart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic KageHina, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: After another Friday night party, Hinata ended up crashing at Kageyama's place. It wasn't for the first time nor the second time, it was for the umpteenth time already.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	an excerpt from our life

**Author's Note:**

> uuuu henlo frens. this is my 2nd fic of kagehina and its once again from hinata's 1st person pov. idk why perhaps its because he's my spirit animal and i love him so much :( and and im still experimenting with my writings as i have no precedent experience or whatever haha. anyway, have fun reading this! it's basically a story of how their day went from morning til night with some fluff, life talks, and just the two of them being silly around each other

_Last night was another night spent wasted. Katy Perry's Last Friday Night is still ringing in my ears._

When I opened my eyes that morning, I was greeted by the blinding light coming through the open window. A breeze swept across my face. The air was slightly cool. _Where am I?_ I lifted my hand to block the light and adjusted my eyes. Suddenly, pain rushed through my head. I felt like I was spinning. I shut my eyes, in hope the ache would ease a little. _Oh, dear the gods above_. That was it. That was my punishment for going to parties. My alcohol tolerance was not bad but if I was in my condition at that time, then it meant the previous night’s party was actually wild. 

“Ugh,” I groaned. My throat was dry and my voice was so hoarse, I didn't recognize myself.

“Here,” someone said. 

My eyes immediately became alert as I sat up on my butt and got into my defense mode. That was my reflex, alright. That surprised me. My head throbbed at the sudden move. I saw a tall figure looming in front of me. He was holding a glass of water, for me, I supposed? 

Turned out I had been laying on a couch. I looked around. _On a couch in somebody's place_ –seemed familiar though . Then I looked up and _oh._

“Kageyama,” I said as I slumped my body back to the soft and fluffy couch. I took the water from him and grabbed a pillow for me to.. hug. There was just something about Kageyama’s couch. Perhaps it was the fluffiness or just the fact that the pillows here smelled like him. 

I drank the water. What a reliever. I felt slightly better already. Kageyama sat beside me. He had his bangs tucked back in a headband. I stared. How I wanted to feel that skin on his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. I didn’t realize where my hand went until it was already touching Kageyama’s forehead. His face was a mix of confusions, his eyes wide. He took my hand away and said, “You sure are a weird brat.” I blushed at my own weird reflexes.

“Oops, sorry. I’m fine. It’s just that my head still throbs a bit. I’m sorry I ended up crashing at your place, _again_ ,” I said apologetically, emphasizing the last word and sighed. I looked over the other man, he was rolling his eyes.

“Don’t mention it. I’m a kind landlord, huh?” 

“Is that supposed to be sarcasm?” I squinted my eyes at the kind landlord. “How are you fine though?”

“Excuse you. I’m a responsible adult and I do responsible drinking,” Kageyama argued as he put a hand on his chest.

“Seriously? We’re like 19.”

“You drank too much last night, you know? And you puked at the door. Gross.” Kageyama made a disgusted face which was his usual face, actually. I laughed at him, but he continued, “I’ve prepared breakfast,” and got up, offering me a hand. I took it and stood up and boy, were my legs wibbly-wobbly. 

Kageyama's hand was warm. I didn’t realize my hands were cold. Well, they were always cold. You know those people whose hands are always cold, right? Right. I happened to be one of them.

“Saying I’m gross but you still take care of me anyway,” I stuck my tongue out at Kageyama, only to receive the gesture back from him. He sat me down at the table in the kitchen. 

Oh. I couldn’t believe what my eyes saw. Fatty meals. Eggs, bacon, avocados, butter toasts, cheese. A lot of cheese cubes?! They smelled delicious and they were sparkling! Uh, I supposed it was just my hunger exaggerating things there. Please pardon me.

“Thank you for the food!” I exclaimed my prayer and started to swoop in the cheese, then bacon, then eggs, then everything else. I noticed Kageyama was only staring. “You’re not eating?”

“I’ve had my portion,” he answered. He was leaning back on the chair in front of me with his arms crossed and looking at me like–

“Don’t look at me like that!” I said mouthful.

“Look at you like what?”

“Like you’re about to–" I swallowed. "To eat me!” I yelled a little. _Damn, this Kageyama._ I saw a blush of pink creeping on his cheeks.

“Dumbass! It’s just how I always look!”

“No, it’s different! Bet you were thinking if I should be broiled or deep fried with little or more salt. Am I wrong?”

“What! That's absurd!” Kageyama blurted out.

“Kags, I know I have flesh tender, but I’m afraid you should set that thought aside.”

Kageyama turned his face away, pouting. “Whatever, just finish your meal.”

“Jeez, you’re scary,” I commented at last before continuing eating.

After a while, Kageyama sighed and offered, again, “You want coffee?” I just nodded in response because my mouth was full. "Kay," he said again before standing up. 

"Also here, have an aspirin." Kageyama put a bottle of the said meds in front of me. "Don't skip your water," he reminded me. My stomach did a little twist at the gesture. I swallowed my food. I could only stare. 

"Kageyama, you're the best! I'll make sure you get lots of rewards after this!" It felt so nice to be looked after. 

I finished my meal quickly and took the aspirin with a glass of water while Kageyama brewed coffee. Mn, smelled really good already.

"Hinata," Kegayama called from behind the kitchen counter. "Go take a shower. You can wear my clothes."

“Okay.” 

* * *

The cool water really helped me to sober up. I could stand under the shower forever. But, I couldn't. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out of the bathroom and to Kageyama's bedroom. I opened his dresser to find something to wear. Kegayama's clothes smelled really nice. I could live inside his dresser for all I care. I searched for a while then took out a pair of hawaiian shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. Kageyama sure was big, because everything looked oversized on me.

Thanks to the treat earlier, my throbbing head had eased a little somewhat. I could walk on my own, once again. I got out of the bedroom and saw Kegayama with a mug in each hand, headed for the couch when he saw me and stopped. He tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" _Oh_. I was pulling the collar of the shirt up to my nose. "I like the smell." I walked over to the couch. We sat. Kageyama put the mugs on the table. I took one of them and sipped. The hot and bitter liquid ran smoothly down my throat. It was comforting. I liked coffee and I liked how Kageyama also liked coffee.

"You always make the best coffee!" I complimented. Kageyama shot me a weird look.

"I didn't do anything. The coffee maker did."

“Yeah, but the beans! Your choice of beans is always tasty! And they're always different every time I come and have a cup. Just how many bags of coffee beans do you collect, really?” I chuckled.

Kageyama just hummed. “Just take it home," he said.

“What? You're giving me a bag?” I asked excitedly.

"No. I mean the shirt," Kageyama pointed at the shirt. Then he shook his head. "Wait, no, I mean, if you also want a bag of coffee, that's fine too."

"Oh, really? The shirt? Again?"

"Yeah," Kageyama leaned over to grab his coffee.

"I mean, aren't you going to run out of clothes? Everytime I crash here I always take one or two with me.. and that’s a lot of time, actually.. I could make a nest out of your clothes at my place. Now that I think of it, I might just do that."

“You’re weird,” he breathed out. “Then, why don't you wear them more often? I like seeing you in my shirts.”

"I do wear them though! Like every night!"

"Why not every _day_? I can’t see you every night."

"To sleep, you know. Making me feel like you're there even though you're not," I sighed. It was silent for a minute.

"Ah, Kageyama, can't I just live in your dresser?" I exhaled, resting my head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. I heard Kageyama sighed.

"Dumbass. You're not gonna fit. It's a _dresser_. It's small."

“I'm small,” a pause from me. "Should I just move in? With that you don’t have to worry about your clothes and you get to see me anytime in your shirts. It's a win-win solution." I winked at him.

"Huh?" Kageyama sounded surprised.

"Huh?" I was surprised, too. He was staring. I stared back, mind blank. Moving in with Kageyama? That thought had never crossed my mind before and perhaps not his mind, too. We were dumbasses, after all.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Kageyama proposed.

"I do?" I accepted his proposal.

"Okay,” he said. “What about tomorrow? We should take today's easy though. And tomorrow's Sunday."

"Yes, yes. Alright," I thought for a while. "My rent's also due next week. So, it should be fine." I took another sip of my coffee. Kageyama nodded. The moving in deal was so easy? I wasn’t expecting anything like this to come out this early in the morning. Well, not that early, but still. “By the way, you don’t have any plans for today?” I asked.

“Nope."

"Oh."

"You up to something?”

“I don’t know," I shrugged. "Today looks like it has a tucked-in mood.”

Kageyama hummed, then, “Great news, Hinata,” he said eagerly. “I’ve just got my Netflix subscription.”

“Oh, nice! After a long time of me urging you to.. Finally. I’m proud of you, Kageyama.” I patted his back and gave him thumbs up. 

Kageyama took out his laptop We ended up sitting on the floor with our backs against the couch.

We scrolled through the recommendations.

“Stop, stop,” I said and pointed to the screen. “ _Us and Them_. It’s directed by Rene Liu.” Kageyama clicked on the poster.

“It’s been on my watchlist for a while. Haven’t had the time to actually watch it,” I explained a bit.

“Uh, huh. Can I play it now?”

I nodded.

I cried during the second half of the film. More like sobbing actually. Ugly crying.

“Tissues?” Kageyama offered.

* * *

"It's almost lunch.” Kageyama took a quick glance at the clock stuck on a wall. “I'm going to make a quick visit to the grocery store,” he said, getting up to his feet.

“We’re not gonna get take-outs?” I asked.

“What? You don’t like my cooking?” Kageyama sounded offended.

“No! I adore your cooking!” I made a peace sign. "I swear and you know it," I added. Kageyama’s face softened.

“Well, then,” he said, heading to the front door. “I’m off.”

“Wait!” I got up from the couch. “I'll tag along.”

"No, you should rest." Kageyama gave me a worried slash irritated look.

"No, I'm fine now," I insisted. Was I? I was? I felt just fine though, better than when I woke up in the morning. Kageyama scrunched up his nose, eyes scrutinizing me.

“Fine, fine. Just don’t faint. Good grief,” he shook his head. “After all that crying.”

"Shhh, Kageyama. That was embarrassing. And I owe you a box of tissues."

* * *

We walked out of Kageyama’s place and stepped to the sidewalk. There weren't a lot of people going around. It was a hot day indeed, they might prefer staying inside during times like this. 

The sun was hot. The sky was blue. Good thing the trees were sheltering us with their shadows. The scent of summer sure was nice. The freshly mown grass, the ocean, the neighbors’ leaked cooking smell. Especially when it was after a summer rain, the goodness of the smell would multiply ten folds.

At that moment, everything felt warm and comfortable as if embracing one’s soul to keep it sane. 

My eyes caught something wiggling near the bushes. “Oh, a cat,” I hopped to where the cat was and crouched down. “Meow,” I meowed. The cat didn’t meow back, it was too busy licking its hind leg, but it didn’t run away. Slowly, I reached out to scratch the cat’s ears. It seemed to like it. I moved my fingers to its chin. Cats are so cute. I smiled at the sight. Kageyama crouched beside me.

“Seems new in the neighborhood,” he recalled. “Do you think it’d want a home?”

“Nah, I think it’d be happier outside like this. Uncaged. Unless.. the cat wants to, of course,” I said. “Do you wanna come with us?” I asked, sounding like _that_. You know, when you talk to cute animals and you feel like you just want to crash your face over your object of affection? Yes. I felt kind of stupid.

The cat meowed once and walked away. “So,” Kageyama said. “I guess, that means a no?”

I huffed. “It gives off a free spirit vibe anyway. It will be fine.”

The grocery store wasn't that far from Kageyama's place. It was only a five minutes walk. 

Kageyama pushed the trolley while I walked in front, seeing this and that. I liked grocery stores. I liked strolling down aisle to aisle. The snacks aisle was my favorite. 

“I’m going to the meat section,” Kageyama said. “And don’t get lost by yourself, dumbass.”

“Come on, the dumbass wasn’t necessary,” I complained. “But, okay. I’ll get some milk?”

“Mhm. I’m running out of milk.” 

And with that we parted ways. 

I grabbed two boxes of milk and a bag of shredded cheese. Sorry, Kags, I just had to. I eyed the dairy product shelves once again. There was something missing. Then I spotted them little boxes. Kageyama’s favorite yoghurt drinks! I grabbed a basket to put the dairy stuff in and headed towards where Kageyama said he'd be at. 

There he was, looking at the lined nicely cut meat slices. I still couldn’t get used to his headband. Seeing him without bangs covering his forehead was weird. Weird in a good way though. He still looked hot. “You done?” I asked once I was beside him.

“Yeah, got what I wanted,” Kageyama replied. “Oh, Hinata,” he turned towards me. “Do you want tomato juice?”

“Mn, sounds good.”

We went to pick tomatoes. Kageyama said, “Choose the ones that aren’t too soft.”

“Okay.”

Grocery shopping done. Kageyama and I made our way back. 

On the way home, I saw a flock of birds flying from a tree to the ground and back to the tree. 

“They’re making nests,” I guessed.

“How do you know?” Kageyama inquired.

“Mn, I think they went to the ground to find hay? Dead grass?”

Kageyama hummed. “That makes sense.” 

We walked in silence. But the silence didn’t last long, because Kageyama spoke up again. He looked far away as if in deep thought. “If I could choose what to be if I were to be reborn, I think I’d choose to be a bird.”

“A bird?” I considered it for a while. “Why is that?”

“Don’t you think it’s nice and intriguing to have the ability to fly?”

“Hm, yeah. You can go anywhere you like.”

“That's one point, but, think about it. Being a bird is being free. It’s the freedom I long for.” Kageyama stated. I wanted to argue that there were birds without freedom, birds that were caged. But he beat me into it with another question, “What about you? What would you want to be?”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” I admitted, then, “Can’t I just choose not to be reborn? The world is troublesome anyway.”

“No. Just choose one, hypothetically.”

“Alright. Let me think.” Silence. Then, after a few steps I finally said, “I think I’d want to be some poisonous plants in a deep and dark and remote forest.”

“Huh, that’s rather strange. Any particular reason?”

“Nothing, really. I just think it’d be nice to be away from the city and the people. And since I’m poisonous I’ll be left alone on my own. No one would dare to disturb or touch me. Unless, they’re very stupid, of course.” I shifted my gaze to look over at Kageyama. When he met my eyes, he laughed. I frowned at him.

“What’s so funny?” I demanded.

“It’s just that you have always been so cheery! I didn’t expect such a tragedy to come out of that sweet little mouth of yours.” Kageyama bumped his forehead playfully to mine. The gesture made heat rise to my cheeks. I still glared at him though and I thought, _you were the first to look all gloomy, Stupidyama._ “Aw, Shouyou, that look is making my knees weak,” Kageyama teased. He put an arm around my shoulders. “Now, now. Don’t overthink alright? For now, let’s just look forward to the katsudon I’m going to make,” he said as his other arm lifted the grocery bag.

The mention of katsudon got me distracted at once. “Fine, fine,” I gave in to temptation. “I’ve never had your katsudon before.”

“Mn, that's because I’ve just learned it recently. So, watch out for food poisoning,” Kageyama winked, a sly smirk playing on his face.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re the one who's gonna be miserable if I ever got sick. Besides, you're like a master cook. I have faith in you, Sifuyama.” I wrapped my hands around Kageyama and squeezed, tight. 

“Ow, that’s tight,” he protested. I unwrapped my hands and laughed. 

I really fancied days like this. Seemed so easy, so fun, and so bright. With summer just started around the corner, I couldn’t wait to see and experience every other day after today.

“Good thing, from this day forward I’ll always be under your nose!” I grinned happily at Kageyama. I got a smile in return. That was cute. Kageyama's cute.

* * *

“You see,” I stopped, once we were in front of Kageyama’s place. I fixed my gaze on him and said, “Even if we were to be reborn.. and whatever it is that I might be.. or you might be..”

“Yeah?” I noticed that Kageyama’s eyes had gotten slightly curious to what I might say next.

I cleared my throat and continued, “Wherever you are in the world, I’m going to find you and I’m going to be the one who will always be by your side. No matter in which lifetime.” 

Kageyama didn't say anything, he just stared like he was clueless. Did I say too much? Was I too sentimental?

"Uh, sorry, that was weird?" That came out more like a question from my mouth.

“Aw, dumbass. Come here.” Kageyama’s face turned soft. He stepped forward and took me into his arms. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around him, too. "Don't worry," Kageyama placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I'll be the one to catch you first."

I hummed into his shirt as if nodding a yes, an okay, an agreement, a promise? I managed to get some words out, “That means we’re like soulmates that transcend even life itself." 

I smiled at myself, amused.

“Haha,” I could tell Kageyama was rolling his eyes. “You read too much fiction.”

* * *

When we got inside, Kageyama ordered me to just sit and try to make myself busy. He said he didn’t need my help. But, truthfully, I knew he just didn’t like it when people mess with his kitchen. How infuriating. I mean, sure perhaps I was a little messy as a person but I always cleaned everything up in the end! Little did he know.

In order to make myself ‘busy’, I decided to do nothing. I sat on the dining table, resting my head on it, watching Kageyama as he swiftly did the things with his hands, preparing the ingredients and everything else. My eyelids grew heavier each time I blinked and my breathing became slower. And just like that, I drifted to slumber.

* * *

My nose was the first to sniff out the delicious smell. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. So, I had a power nap.

“It’s done,” Kageyama announced and I saw him coming over the table with two bowls in his hands. He put them on the table and sat in front of me. 

What I saw was a beautiful sight. Two bowls of glimmering katsudon which made my mouth water and my stomach churned in hunger. The deep-fried pork was glistening. The eggs were glistening. The rice was glistening. The sauce was glistening. The greens were also glistening. I guaranteed I was completely woken up.

I whistled. “Looks real pretty, Kageyama! Let’s dig in?” I waited for the safe signal and Kageyama nodded.

“Thank you for the food!” Kageyama and I said in unison. I swooped in a spoonful of sauced rice and a cut of the deep-fried pork and munched. 

Gods, it was really good. Now, I could finally die in peace. 

“I take that you like it?” Kageyama asked.

“Mmhm,” still munching my food. “It’s heavenly.”

 _No, shit_ . The katsudon was truly _exquisite_ . I knew Kageyama could cook. And he could cook _this_ well. I mean, what the hell? 

To be honest, my very first impression of him on food was that he was a take-out person. I had never imagined for the days where I'd be delightfully eating his cooking. I was thankful my first impression went horribly wrong.

The corner of Kageyama's lips turned up but then just as quick he stared at me contemplatively. “You’re right, perhaps I really am a master.” Laughters erupted from the both of us.

Usually people would think that Kageyama was a cold person but what they didn't know was that he was actually a softie. A big softie at that. I was really glad I met him. My hands may be cold but that was the reason why Kageyama had hands, to hold mine in his, to keep mine warm. 

Sometimes, when I felt like the world was crumbling around me, Kageyama would take me into his arms. He would hold up the remnants of my world, keeping it from turning into dust. He might be calling me sunshine boy or whatever joyful, but to me, he was the light that showed me the way. 

_Dear heaven, I want to be with him more. I promise I'll treasure every moment I spend with him._

* * *

After we finished eating the godly katsudon, I offered to wash the dishes. And once again we slumped back on the couch with tomato juices in our hands. I slurped my juice and drank it in one go. 

"Ah, feels nice," I said. Kageyama had finished his juice too beside me, he only responded with a "Uh huh."

I put my now empty glass on the table and then turned my body towards Kageyama, he looked back.

"Hm," I thought hard, eyeing every inch of Kageyama’s feature. "There's something different."

Kageyama tilted his head. "What?"

"Ngg," I racked my brain. Then something popped. "Your hair!" I yelped. 

“My hair?”

“Your hair," I nodded. I reached over and took a strand of Kageyama’s hair in between my fingers. It was soft. "It's getting longer."

"Mn," he agreed, fingers playing with his own hair, too. "I don't think I'm going to cut it anytime soon."

"Woah, really?" I could tell I went sparkly-sparkly there because Kageyama was making a weird face. I'd always wanted to see Kageyama with long hair and as much as I didn't want to admit it… now that I thought of it I may or may not have been unconsciously begging him to grow it out every now and then. I patted myself in the back emotionally for my hard work.

"Yes. Never really had the chance to before college, you know. I've always wanted to see how'd I look with longer hair."

"Oh, you! Just say it's because of my pleas."

"No! Yes! I mean, alright, maybe it's part of the reason but not all of it, okay?"

I grinned. "You'd look just as _fine_. I want to see you in a half bun! Bet you'd be looking like those gods and heroes in the old paintings!"

"Bet I do," he smirked. "And you, Hinata. You shouldn't let your nails grow too long. You might accidentally hurt yourself or break your nails." Kageyama took my hands. His face was criticizing. "Do you want me to clip them for you?"

"Eh? They aren't that long."

"They _are_ long."

"Fine, fine. Just do what you like with my nails. But don't eat my fingers. They're precious to me."

"I think if prepared properly, they'd be good for soup." Kegayama held up my hand, studying it. "I'll have a taste," he concluded after a while and.. he licked my fingers.

"Yuck," I pulled back my hand. "They're still raw!" Kageyama gave me a look. We stayed still for a moment–but, I couldn't take it anymore. He looked so cute when he lost his cool! 

I took Kageyama's face in between my hands and attacked him with sloppy kisses and nuzzles. My object of affection was laughing under my treatment. It really pleased me, hearing him laugh. I felt a grip on my waist but that didn't stop me from my doing. I inched closer and licked his ear.

"You lick my fingers again and I guarantee you won't be able to sleep in peace anymore," I whispered, trying to sound wicked, but that came out wrong. Kageyama got me to face him again. His expression was evil, with a smirk and a stare that could penetrate even the thickest of steel. But, sorry, Kags, I could also show you a mean face, I came prepared after all.

"Oh, yeah?" Kageyama said. "You'll regret it in a minute." Once the words rang true in my ears and processed in my brain, my heart dropped to my stomach. 

"Oh, no!" I shrieked, backing away, but Kageyama was faster. Coming prepared wasn't at all near enough. He gripped both of my fleeing hands, pulling me forward. The next thing I knew, I was already on my back with Kageyama above me. _I won,_ was written all over his face.

"Who's gonna regret what, now?" he said with a sly smile and started his attacks the next second. Kageyama roughly placed wet kisses all over my face. His hands, however, found a way to touch and tickle my weak spots.

"Gods! You meany!" I said in between my laughterz. My hands pulled at Kageyama's shirt. "Stop, stop. That tickles!"

* * *

I woke up with my face buried in Kageyama's neck. I was spooning him, somehow. I breathed in his smell and placed a kiss on his bare nape. 

I was feeling sweaty. The fan in the room didn't help much. I carefully pulled my right arm from under Kageyama and got down from the couch, crouching beside the sleeping beauty. I stared at him for a moment too long. I smiled at the sight.

His headband was nowhere to be found which made his bangs all sticky on his face. He looked so serene, so at peace. I reached over to brush his hair away from his forehead.

I could never get tired of examining Kageyama's features. The way his lashes fluttered when his eyes were closed to the subtlest hint of breeze. The curve of his nose, his lips, his jaw. He looked like he was an astonishing sculpted figure made by the most skilled ancient greek artist. Seeing Kageyama like this, I couldn't help but remember those princes from fairy tales. To be honest, I thought that he might've just been from one of those worlds. But, if so, then, did that make me a princess?

If I were granted the time, I could write a book of poetry, maybe like Homer's Odyssey but it's going to be all about Kageyama, of course. It might sell well since Kageyama was a true beauty. I could go on for ten pages only to describe how Kageyama looked when he was fast asleep. 

I traced my fingers along his jawline and wondered once again.. just what were the creators thinking when they made Kageyama? I supposed they added a lot of spice and also strange affections towards other human beings. My thumb went to caress Kageyama's slightly parted lips. I leaned over and placed a light kiss on his mouth. When I pulled back, Kageyama was looking at me lazily.

"You like stealing kisses now, huh? Playing dirty, how naughty," he smirked then ruffled my hair. I blushed. Kageyama set himself to sit and stretched. I stood up on my feet. I noticed it was almost dark outside. The sun had almost set. That meant we slept for quite some time there.

“I’m going to shower,” I told Kageyama. The humidity had finally kicked in. A cold shower would really help.

“Wait,” Kageyama said and I stopped on my tracks. “I’ll draw a cool bath.”

“For me?” I asked, dazed. 

“For me, too, idiot,” he scolded. “Why would I let you enjoy a bath by yourself?”

“But it’ll be cramped!” I complained.

“No, you’re small.”

“Is that an insult?”

“It’s a compliment. You said it yourself earlier.”

“I did? Ugh, wait, whatever,” I ran my hand through my hair. “We should’ve just gone to the swimming pool.” 

“That’s pretty far.” A pause. “Like a ten minutes walk.”

“You call that far?!”

Kageyama looked baffled. “I’m just trying to reason,” he admitted. “Shut up.”

I gave up.

I followed Kageyama to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. He turned on the water tap and the sound of pouring water hitting the bottom of the tub slowly changed to a more gentle and softer sound. 

Kageyama then started to pour in a generous amount of papaya scented liquid soap into the water. I put my hand into the tub to mix them. 

When the fluffy looking white foam had covered the surface, we stripped and soaked in. We positioned ourselves on either end of the tub, facing each other. 

Every inch of my skin was grateful for the cold sensation.

Kageyama was resting his head back against the edge of the tub. I took a handful of foam and blew it towards him. The foam fell onto his face.

“Oi!” he yelled, removing the foam from his face. 

“Sorry, it was not accidental,” I barked a laugh. That same moment, Kageyama splashed water back at me and I, of course, did the same thing. The whole minute turned out like a child's play. I could only hear our chuckles and the sound of water splashing.

We stopped to catch our breaths. My hair was drenched and had fallen all over my face, I brushed it away. “Told ya, should’ve gone to the pool,” I grinned at Kageyama.

“Nah, I still don’t want to go,” he answered. “Turn around, I’ll scrub your back.”

“Okay.” I turned my body around in that little space we were in. Kageyawa took the bath sponge. I drew my knees to my chest and waited. It was quiet for a second.

A warm kiss was placed on my shoulder followed by a nuzzle against my neck. My body jolted at the sudden gesture. I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

“Mn, now you smell like me,” Kageyama mumbled, his breathing was hot against my skin. My hand reached over to hold his hair and I turned just enough to kiss the top of his head. 

“You said you’d scrub my back, idiot, but you’re just sniffing me out,” I chuckled lightly and Kageyama got to work. I felt a tingling sensation everytime Kageyama’s fingers grazed my skin. Every small touch sent a shiver down my spine. When I thought it was enough, I told Kageyama to turn around and returned the favor. 

I admired Kageyama's back. I mean, I admired all of him, okay? Not just his back. The part of his skin above the water was glowing. Partly because of the water and mostly because of the light illuminated by the bathroom’s lamp. I could see clearly the muscles that lined along his shoulders.

“Distracted, eh?” Kageyama said. That pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Sorry,” I laughed awkwardly and started to scrub.

We were quiet once again, backs leaning against the cold porcelain, heads tilted towards the ceiling. We stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the coolness set in our flesh, still surrounded by fluffy looking foams. It was relaxing and comfortable. The silence was easy.

“Good thing no pool,” Kageyama uttered, breaking the silence.

“Good thing no pool,” I concurred. Then, I heard the sound of water rippling. I glanced over.

“I’m going to rinse,” Kageyama announced, getting out of the tub. “Don’t drown yourself, dumbass.”

“Who ever drowned in a tub?!”

“You once did.”

* * *

Another nice smelling shirt. Thank heavens for inventing shirts. And Kageyama. I was sitting on his bed, just done changing. Kageyama was still ruffling through his dresser, topless. He then picked out a plain muscle tank and put it through his head. I swallowed. 

I didn't know why I had the urge to tackle him down right there and then but.. _take a breather, Shouyou, suppress yourself._

“It’s already pretty late,” I heard Kageyama saying. I blinked and realized I’d been staring. 

“Late?” I looked out of the window. The sky had turned dark indeed. “So, does that mean it’s time for dinner?”

Kageyama nodded. “Do you want to have anything in particular?”

“Not really. But, what about instant ramens? Haven’t had those in ages. I’ll prep it for us.”

“No,” Kageyama refused.

“I won’t do anything harmful to your kitchen. Promise.” I held up two peace signs.

“No,” he refused, again.

“Jeez, it’s only boiling water!” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Still, Hinata. But, okay," he shrugged. "I’ll stand watch.” 

* * *

Kageyama really did watch me prep the instant ramens thoroughly. I felt like I was in an episode of masterchef where Kageyama was Gordon Ramsay and I was the dumb contestant. But instead of spitting rough comments, he stressed me with his critical and hostile staring. Well, technically he was behind me, so I couldn’t really see his face. But, you get the idea.

So I did my very best. Boiling water. Yeah, lame. You know, good ol’ instant ramens cooking instructions. But I also added eggs.

* * *

“Alright, done. Two bowls of Hinata Shouyou’s instant ramens specialty.” I brought up the two bowls and offered one to Kageyama. He took it out of my hand. “Nothing’s harmed. All clear. All shining beautifully just like before.” I made the chef’s kiss gesture with a loud kiss sound. Kageyama just stared. “Shall we have a seat, Mister?” 

"Yeah, you passed the test," Kageyama said. 

"What test?" I asked.

"The first phase of tests: instant ramens," he answered like it was a very normal thing to say.

"That was a test?!" I yelped. "Wait, no, I don't care," I cleared my throat. "By the way, Mister, I propose we sit outside in your little backyard, so we can eat with the sky as our roof. I heard tonight's a starry night," I tried to sound deep but guess I failed because Kageyama was laughing his ass off.

"Okay now, Mr. Weather Analyst."

We stepped outside to the back of Kageyama's place, holding our own hot bowls. There was a small couch beside the backdoor and a simple wooden table with two chairs in the middle of the small lawn. We sat there across each other. The grass felt nice under my feet.

It was true. The sky was indeed clear, with white dots splattered all across. Stars, or if not, the neighboring planets. I could rant for hours about how I liked looking at the sky but I had food in front of me.

"Thank you for the food," I said and Kageyama followed just the next second. I blew on the noodles and ate.

"So, Kageyama, do you feel it?" I asked. 

Kageyama swallowed his food then raised an eyebrow. "Feel what?"

"Ah, I'm disappointed," I tried to sound sulky.

"What?" He straightened himself in his seat. Looking curious and also annoyed. Let me fool around a little.

I lowered my voice, "I really outdid myself out there you know.. when I boiled the water, I mean. I put all my feelings into it."

"Okay?" Kageyama needed more explanation?

"I thought the ramen soup would taste different," I added.

"Well, in that case.." My conversation partner took in a spoonful of the ramen soup before he continued, "Yes, it doesn't taste like water."

"Really?" My eyes widened at the statement.

"Yes. It tastes like the seasonings that came with the noodles."

I felt like an arrow just got shot through my chest. I threw Kageyama a forced smile and paid my attention back to my ramen. Ended up fooling yourself again, huh, Shouyou? Of course it didn't taste like water! It had flavors from the seasonings!

Once we sipped in the last drop of our respective ramen soup, I let out a hefty breath, feeling satisfied, “That was nice.”

“It's actually starry,” Kageyama said. He was looking up at the sky. “Do you control the weather?”

"Yes, I told the clouds to go away,” I responded, sounding quite snarky, then I- “No, idiot. I saw the weather forecast earlier."

“Uh, yeah, right,” Kageyama’s cheeks blushed a little. “I kind of forgot it exists for a second.” I cracked a laugh at that. Yeah, humans’ brains could be weird sometimes. We stared, observing the sky a little longer.

“You know,” Kageyama spoke, his gaze seemed distant. “Everytime I get a chance like this–a moment to wonder about things and a place where I can’t help but notice my own thoughts–I realize that the world is actually so vast and that makes me feel so tiny and insignificant.”

“Compared to the world, yes, it’s true that we’re tiny and insignificant,” I agreed. “And I think that holding on to the feeling is important somehow, but, I also think that it’s not good to overwhelm ourselves over this specific feeling."

"Yeah?" A cue that Kageyama was listening, so I rambled on.

"If we keep on having that mindset, I'm afraid we'd end up looking down at ourselves because of how we think that we're just so little that our lives are just one of many and at some point we'd just.. feel like our lives have become pointless? I mean–I guess it's different if you think about this like _I'm grateful to be a part of this vast cosmic universe even though I'm so tiny. I'm still going to live my life to the fullest and make myself matter._ " I turned to look at Kageyama and asked, "You following?" and he nodded. His expression was a little lost, but then he dazed out of it.

"Mhm, that makes sense," he said, staring at the empty bowl in front of him, fingers fiddling with the spoon. I smiled.

"You've never doubted your existence?" Kageyama asked. That came out as a surprise.

"Of course, I have," I leaned forward and rested my hands on the table, ready to listen for more.

"Me too. Always been. At least until I met you. Being in your presence is just.. easy. It's nice and I feel really light whenever you're around. It's like I no longer need to doubt or to have any reason to just.. be–to exist as I am in the moment.” Kageyama looked so soft and sad–no, how could he look sad? He was content. I knew it. I felt it.

"Hey," I said, reaching out to hold his hand. I ran my thumb slowly along his knuckles. "Then, it's fine. I'm here. You're here. We're here and we exist. And that's good."

"Yeah, that's good," Kageyama met my eyes and smiled. "It's good."

I stood up and rounded the table. I embraced him from behind, kissing his temple. “I’ll never leave, okay? Since you’re also my safety pin–I need to be wherever you are.” Kageyama turned his head around and I leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. Our eyes lingered for a little too long.

“Alright now,” I placed my hand on his shoulders and squeezed. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“Okay,” Kageyama rose to his feet and we walked inside. “We should also get ready for bed. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow,” he added.

“Yes. It’s moving-in day tomorrow! I’m excited!"

* * *

"Now's your turn to spoon me, Tobio. I spooned you this afternoon," I poked his cheek when we entered his room.

“You did?” Kageyama took my hand.

“You didn’t realize?!” Silence, then I sighed. “Carry me,” I said as I flung my arms around Kageyama’s neck and tugged. He looked down on me with a frown.

“The bed’s only a step away.”

“I don’t care,” I sticked out my tongue. Kageyama rolled his eyes but he lifted me up anyway. I nuzzled into his shoulder. He jerked a little.

“That tickles.” A wrong thing to say, that only made me nuzzle more violently. Kageyama giggled and I bit the exposed skin on his neck before I heard him shriek and we flopped down onto the bed. He hovered closely above me with a smirk on his face. His bangs touched my forehead and his scent filled my lungs. “Bad now, aren’t you? Going to be on Santa’s naughty list this year.”

I felt something turning inside me, being stared down like this by those dark and beautiful eyes. I felt vulnerable and naked. I felt.. I felt like the world had seen everything through me. 

He knew me. Kageyama knew me. And not only that he knew me– _he knew all of me._

I couldn’t help myself anymore. I pulled at his shirt and closed the gap between our mouths. His lips were soft and wet against mine. For a long time we kissed and savored each other’s taste. Kageyama tasted like the sunset–red, warm, inexplicably good, and wild–bursting with colors. 

I had always had this thought in my head: I would rip myself apart piece by piece if Kageyama ever asked me to. 

We parted to catch our breaths. Our forehead was touching and Kageyama was hot above me.

“Shouyou," he spoke softly. "I’ll cherish you, always, even when time no longer exists." I smiled, my hand went to stroke his warm cheek. Kageyama leaned into my touch. He looked really stunning like this. My heart fluttered at the sight. 

“Me too,” I said, inching closer to kiss him more.

* * *

At long last, we were finally properly tucked in. It was comfortable. Kageyama was wrapped around me. The fact that I fit perfectly to curl up in his embrace really did my stomach a twist. It was not at all an unpleasant feeling but rather it was inscrutable. My heart always beat faster, no matter how many times we’d ever been like this.

I couldn’t sleep–and that’s when something popped up in my mind. “Hey, Kags,” I called. Kageyama hummed in response. He sounded real sleepy already. I continued anyway, “What if we are actually immortal?”

“Um, we are.. not?”

“We still don’t know about that, right? I mean, not until the day we die. That is _if_ we die.” I emphasized the _if_. 

“Yea, yeah, but there’s nothing we can do to prove it.”

“Indeed. But, do you want to bet?”

“It’s going to be a bet of a lifetime. So, no, thanks," Kageyama mumbled from behind me.

I chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Go to sleep, dumbass,” he said and tried to cover my face with his hands.

“I can’t. I had not one but two power naps,” I tried to turn but Kageyama held me in place. He squeezed harder.

“I don’t care. Just close your eyes, okay?” He scolded and I was silenced. 

I didn’t know how many minutes had passed but my breathing had become slower and steady matching the rhythm of Kageyama’s heartbeat. I was slowly drifting to sleep when I thought I heard Kageyama mumbled something.

“No matter in which lifetime,” a pause–then, after a few breaths, “I’ll bend destiny if I have to.”

I smiled, humming in wordless agreement.


End file.
